1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a display and an operation method thereof, for example, to an electro-chromic panel capable of selectively making a transparent and a reflective area and a method of operating the electro-chromic panel, and to a display apparatus including the electro-chromic panel and a method of operating the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a display of the related art, for example, a liquid crystal display (LCD), a half mirror may be attached on a surface for displaying an image. An image is displayed through the half mirror while the display is operated. When the display is not operated, that is, in an OFF state, the display functions as a mirror. When the display is attached in a partial area of the half mirror, a portion of the half mirror where the display is not attached may function as a mirror even while the display is operated. Accordingly, the half mirror may provide an image while functioning as a mirror. As another method of providing a mirror function with an image display function, a portion other than a portion that is used as a display in a display apparatus may be manufactured as a mirror.